OUR SPRING DAY - NamV NamKook YoonSeok JinMin JinV FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Until the spring comes again, stay there a little longer..." Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title: OUR SPRING DAY**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **"BTS – Spring Day**_

 _ **I miss you**_  
 _ **When I say that**_  
 _ **I miss you more**_  
 _ **I'm looking at your photo**_  
 _ **But I still miss you**_  
 _ **Time is so cruel**_  
 _ **I hate us**_  
 _ **Now it's hard**_  
 _ **To even see each other's faces**_

 _ **It's only winter here  
Even in August, winter is here  
My heart makes time run  
Like a Snowpiercer left alone  
I wanna hold your hand  
And go to the other side of the earth  
To end this winter  
How much longing  
Has to fall like snow  
For the spring days to come?  
Friend**_

 _ **Like a small piece  
Of dust  
That floats in the air  
If the flying snow is me  
I could  
Reach you faster**_

 _ **Snowflakes are falling  
Getting farther away  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How much more do I have to wait?  
How many more nights do I have to stay up?  
Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)  
Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_

 _ **Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there**_

 _ **Did you change?  
(Did you change?)  
Or did I change?  
(Or did I change?)  
I hate even this moment that is passing  
I guess we changed  
I guess that's how everything is**_

 _ **Yeah I hate you  
Although you left  
There hasn't been a day  
That I have forgotten you  
Honestly, I miss you  
But now I'll erase you  
Because that will hurt less  
Than resenting you**_

 _ **I'm blowing out the cold you  
Like smoke, like white smoke  
I say that I'm gonna erase you  
But actually, I still can't let you go**_

 _ **Snowflakes are falling  
Getting farther away  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How much more do I have to wait?  
How many more nights do I have to stay up?  
Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)  
Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_

 _ **You know it all  
You're my best friend  
The morning will come again  
Because no darkness, no season  
Can last forever**_

 _ **Cherry blossoms are blooming  
The winter is ending  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
If I wait a little longer  
If I stay up a few more nights  
I'll go see you (I'll go see you)  
I'll go pick you up (I'll go pick you up)**_

 _ **Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Itulah nama kelompok yang mereka buat.

Sebuah kelompok berisi tujuh pria muda yang penuh dengan semangat dan rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi.

Mereka dipertemukan karena rumah mereka bertetangga.

Sebuah perumahan sederhana yang berada di tengah keramaian di wilayah Gangnam.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga bulan bagi mereka untuk beradaptasi dan menjadi sangat akrab.

Kim Seokjin, pria paling tua diantara ketujuh anak muda itu. Kelahiran 1992. Memiliki rambut berwarna coklat agak gelap dengan gaya rambut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Min Yoongi, pria bertubuh mungil kelahiran 1993. Rambutnya dicat perpaduan hitam dan biru cerah agak kehijauan. Sebenarnya senyumannya sangat manis, hanya saja ekspresi datar lebih sering menghiasi wajahnya jika moodnya sedang tidak baik.

Kim Namjoon, pria tercerdas diantara ketujuh anak muda itu. Kelahiran 1994 dan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna ungu. Memiliki lesung pipi di kedua pipinya, dan matanya hanya terlihat segaris kecl ketika ia tersenyum.

Jung Hoseok, pria kelahiran 1994 dengan warna rambut perpaduan pink-tinted dan ash-brown. Memiliki sifat paling ceria dan berisik. Dance adalah hal yang paling disukainya.

Park Jimin, pria mungil kelahiran 1995 ini memilih untuk mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi pink. Memiliki eye smile yang sangat manis. Warna rambut pinknya itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Kim Taehyung. Pria tertampan diantara ketujuh anak muda itu. Kelahiran 1995 dan memiliki warna rambut light brown. Sifatnya paling aneh, sampai-sampai keenam sahabatnya sering tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

Dan pria yang terakhir adalah Jeon Jungkook. Magnae kelahiran 1997 ini memiliki warna rambut golden brown. Setiap ia tersenyum, sederetan gigi kelincinya memperindah senyumannya. Paling suka menjahili keenam hyeongnya itu.

Ketujuh pria ini benar-benar penuh dengan semangat sehingga seringkali membuat onar di daerah tempat tinggal mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Kira-kira kisah apa yang akan terjadi diantara ketujuh pria ini? Silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya :)**

 **Btw, suka banget sama konsep kambek bangtan kali ini... Four thumbs up buat mereka! Goodjob, bangtan! Goodjob, bighit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: OUR SPRING DAY**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **Daegu, Januari 2017.**

Salju tebal menutupi jalanan yang ada di sekitar rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan ke sebuah stasiun kereta api dekat rumahnya yang sudah lama tak beroperasi lagi.

Taehyung duduk sejenak di kursi kayu tua panjang yang ada disana, menatap ke rel kereta api yang sudah tertutup salju cukup tebal.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia berjalan menghampiri rel kereta itu.

Taehyung berlutut, lalu menyentuh salju yang menutupi jalanan kereta api itu. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke rel kereta api itu dan menempelkan pipinya di atas salju, merasakan betapa dingin sensasi salju itu di pipinya.

Taehyung berpikir, jika ia mendinginkan wajahnya, mungkin saja ada rasa hangat yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang terasa lebih dingin dari salju itu.

Namun, semua sia-sia.

Walaupun wajahnya terasa dingin, hatinya tetap saja terasa dingin.

"Haruskah aku menempelkan wajahku ke perapian agar hatiku bisa menjadi terasa hangat?" gumamnya sambil memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

Memang, jalan pikiran Taehyung ini terhitung unik. Makanya, apapun yang dilakukannya terasa aneh di mata orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gangnam, April 2016.**

"Hyeong! Cepat lari! Ada anjing besar yang mengejar Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong!" teriak Jungkook sambil berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Mwoya?" teriak Jimin ketika melihat Namjoon dan Hoseok berlari sangat kencang agak jauh di belakang Jungkook.

"Ppali!" teriak Jungkook sambil menarik lengan Jimin.

Taehyung sudah berlari duluan ketika Jungkook memberitahunya barusan.

Jimin ikut berlari sementara tangan Jungkook terus menggenggam lengan kaos yang dikenakan Jimin.

Mereka terus berlari dengan sangat cepat, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di markas mereka.

Rumah Hoseok.

Ayah Hoseok adalah seorang guru sastra yang mengajar di wilayah Dongdaemun. Jarak dari Dongdaemun ke Gangnam dengan kereta sekitar satu jam.

Karena ayah Hoseok mengajar dari pagi hingga sore, dan baru tiba di rumah sekitar pukul tujuh malam, sementara ibu Hoseok menjalankan sebuah usaha di Gwangju, kampung halaman Hoseok, maka rumah Hoseok selalu kosong dari pagi hingga sore hari, dan otomatis rumah itu menjadi markas ketujuh anak muda itu.

Apalagi, setiap Sabtu dan Minggu, rumah Hoseok benar-benar kosong karena setiap Sabtu pagi ayah Hoseok akan ke Gwangju menemui ibu Hoseok, dan baru kembali ke Gangnam setiap Minggu sore.

Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok segera berlari masuk dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu gerbang rumah Hoseok.

Geraman anjing itu masih terdengar di luar sana, namun tak lama kemudian anjing itu pergi menjauh.

"Untung kita selamat... Hhhhhh..." sahut Hoseok sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Majjayo..." sahut Jungkook. "Hhhhhh..."

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa kalian terengah-engah begini?" tanya Jin, yang baru saja keluar dari dapur ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup kencang-kencang.

"Anjing... Ada anjing... Hhhhhh... Mengejar... Hhhhhh... Kami..." sahut Namjoon sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jin sambil menatap kelima sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Jinjja, hyeong... Hhhhhh... Hhhhh..."

"Aigoo... Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jin.

"Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong... Mencuri buah di kebun Gong Yoo ahjussi... Hhhhh... Ternyata anjingnya tidak diikat... Hhhh... Jadi, anjing itu... Hhhh... Mengejar kami..." sahut Jungkook sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku hampir mati... Hhhhh.. Karena sesak nafas..." sahut Jimin.

Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha~ Dasar kalian! Belum kapok juga? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian berusaha mencuri buah di kebun Gong Yoo ahjussi..."

"Buah-buahan di kebunnya... Hhhhh... Selalu menarik... Perhatian kami... Hhhhh..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo..." sahut Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok.

"Siap-siap saja kita dimarahi orang tua kita... Hhhhh... Hhhh... Gong Yoo ahjussi pasti akan melaporkan hal ini pada orang tua kita..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyeong mana, hyeong?" tanya Jimin setelah nafasnya berhasil kembali normal.

"Seperti biasa... Tidur di kamar Hoseok..." sahut Jin.

"Kau memasak apa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pancake! Ayo makan~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Kajjaaaaa~" sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak Jimin dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Akan kubangunkan dulu Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook ah! Bangun! Ayo, kita harus ke tempat laundry! Kalian kan berjanji akan menemaniku melaundry pakaianku dan seprai serta bedcover kamarku setiap Minggu pagi..." sahut Hoseok sambil membangunkan Jungkook.

Semua sudah bangun, hanya tinggal Jungkook yang belum bangun.

"Neeeeee~~~~~~~" sahut Jungkook sambil menggeliat.

Itulah ritual yang selalu mereka bertujuh lakukan setiap Minggu pagi.

Menemani Hoseok ke tempat laundry.

Dan selalu saja, Jin yang bergerak di tempat laundry itu, karena keenam temannya selalu bermalas-malasan sesampainya di tempat laundry itu.

Taehyung duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruangan laundry bersama Namjoon. Mereka berdua selalu bilang tidak suka dengan wangi deterjen yang menyengat di dalam ruang laundry, jadi mereka selalu duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di depan ruang laundry itu.

Mereka membicarakan beberapa hal sambil tertawa berdua.

Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Jungkook duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam ruang laundry. Wajah mereka bertiga masih sangat menunjukkan betapa mengantuknya mereka pagi itu.

Sementara Jimin, ia selalu saja duduk sendirian di atas mesin cuci laundry yang ada di pojok ruangan, menghadap ke arah mesin cuci yang digunakan Jin untuk mencuci pakaian Hoseok. Untung saja tubuhnya mungil dan ringan.

Sedangkan Jin? Tentu saja ia sibuk memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Hoseok beserta seprai dan bed cover ke dalam mesin cuci laundry, lalu memasukkan deterjen, setelah itu menjalankan mesin cuci untuk menggiling semua yang ada di dalam mesin cuci itu.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Taehyung ah... Hoaaahhhmmm~" sahut Namjoon sambil menguap.

Namjoon menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk karena semalam ia dan Yoongi membuat lagu hingga larut malam.

Ketujuh anak muda itu sama-sama menyukai musik. Dan diantara mereka bertujuh, Yoongi dan Namjoon sama-sama memiliki hobi untuk membuat lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon sekilas. "Namjoon hyeong tertidur lagi di bahuku!" teriak Taehyung, mengabarkan kepada kelima sahabatnya yang ada di dalam ruangan bahwa Namjoon lagi-lagi tertidur. Namjoon memang selalu saja tertidur setiap mereka tiba disana.

"Aku juga mengantuk.. Hoahhhmmmm..." sahut Yoongi sambil menguap.

"Siapa suruh kalian membuat lagi hingga larut malam?" sahut Jin, yang tengah berjongkok di depan mesin cuci, melihat apakah cucian di dalam sana tergiling dengan baik.

"Kau tidak perlu mengawasinya, hyeong... Mesin itu akan mencuci dengan sangat baik tanpa perlu kau awasi..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku takut mesinnya rusak karena sering kau duduki..." sahut Jin.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Dasar kau, hyeong... Yang aku duduki kan mesin yang dibelakang ini, bukan yang kau pakai untuk mencuci sekarang.."

"Tapi, siapa tahu mesinnya ditukar-tukar dan mesin ini pernah kau duduki..." sahut Jin, membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran hyeongnya yang aneh itu.

"Setelah ini, kita beli es krim ya~" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah masih mengantuk. Suaranya agak dikeraskan agar kedua sahabatnya di luar sana bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Call~" sahut Hoseok dan Yoongi berbarengan.

"Siapa yang bayar kali ini?" tanya Jin.

"Jimin~ Jimin yang bayar~" sahut Taehyung dari luar.

"Uangku habis membelikanmu burger di kantin kemarin Jumat, imma..." gerutu Jimin sambil berteriak kecil.

"Ah.. Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung.

"Jin hyeong saja yang bayar... Kau kan paling tua, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok.

"Mengapa selalu aku..." gerutu Jin sambil terus melihat ke dalam mesin cuci itu.

"Siapa suruh kau paling tua~" sahut Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda Jin.

Kelima sahabatnya tertawa, sementara Jin berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan memukul pelan kepala Jungkook sambil menggerutu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gwangju, Januari 2017.**

Hoseok berjalan menuju stasiun kereta terdekat, lalu ia seperti biasa yang sering dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini, memanjat gerbong kereta, dan duduk di atasnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu berbahaya, Jung Hoseok!" teriak paman Hoseok, yang notabene adalah masinis kereta disana.

"Gwenchana, samcheon~ Tenang saja, jalur kereta ini tidak akanmelewati terowongan apapun kan? Aku akan turun di stasiun berikutnya, jangan cemaskan aku..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus saja duduk di atas gerbong kereta itu.

Kereta itu memang kereta dalam kota yang menempuh jarak sangat pendek dan tidak melewati terowongan manapun, jadi Hoseok bisa dengan aman duduk di atas sana, menikmat angin sore di atas kereta sambil berusaha menghibur kekosongan dalam hatinya.

"Dasar kau.." gerutu paman Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya untuk bersiap mengendarai kereta itu.

Kereta itu pun mulai melaju.

Hoseok duduk di atas gerbong itu sambil menghirup udara sore yang segar itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Berharap bahwa kesegaran angin itu dapat menghibur kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya ketika kereta sedang berjalan, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Angin yang berhembus meniup rambut pink-tinted dan ash-brown miliknya itu.

Pemandangan matahari yang mulai terbenam sore itu membuat Hoseok menikmati perjalanannya di atas kereta itu.

Hoseok mengeluarkan pesawat mainan kertas yang ada di sakunya, lalu ia mainkan di atas sana, seolah pesawat itu tengah terbang.

Lalu, Hoseok menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu. Membuat pesawat kertas itu terbang menjauh terbawa angin.

"Aku berharap bisa terbang seperti pesawat ini... Menuju kesana..." gumam Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gangnam, April 2016.**

"Ayo cepat! Ayo cepat! Yang sampai paling terakhir harus membayar makan siang besok!" teriak Jungkook yang sedang berada di posisi paling depan.

Mereka bertujuh sering seperti itu.

Berlomba lari di sebuah lorong jalanan yang sepi setiap Sabtu malam, untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membelikan makan siang mereka keesokan harinya.

"Kau curang! Kau selalu berlari paling depan, imma!" teriak Jimin sambil terus berlari di belakang Jungkook.

"Siapa suruh kakimu pendek, hyeong... Hahahaha~" sahut Jungkook, mengejek Jimin.

"Kau seperti sedang menyindir Yoongi hyeong juga, Jungkook ah!" teriak Taehyung sambil terus berlari di belakang.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak merasa ia sedang menyindirku.." sahut Yoongi sambil berlari.

Jin dan Namjoon serta Hoseok tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Taehyung menjadi dua orang yang berlari paling belakang, jadi mereka beradu agar tidak menjadi yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena sebuah kereta melintas tepat di depan mereka.

Memang, di ujung lorong itu terdapat rel kereta api yang masih aktif.

Mereka segera menengok ke belakang.

"Namjoon hyeong paling belakang! Kau yang bayar makan siang besok, yuhuuu~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa senang.

"Cih..." gerutu Namjoon.

"Nyaris saja aku yang membayar..." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa menatap ke arah Namjoon.

"Aigoo..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ilsan, Januari 2017.**

Namjoon terus berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kereta yang ditumpanginya itu.

Kebetulan kereta itu sedang kosong dan tidak banyak penumpang disana.

"Entah mengapa setiap menaiki kereta, aku selalu teringat saat-saat dimana kami berlarian di lorong malam itu... Ketika kereta melintas sangat cepat di depan kami, membuat langkah kami terhenti... Dan uang sakuku akhirnya harus terkuras untuk membelikan mereka makan siang..." gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan dari gerbong satu ke gerbong lainnya, sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di luar sana.

Salju masih menyelimuti wilayah sekitar sana.

Membuat Namjoon terus merasa kedinginan.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya... Namun juga hatinya...

"Musim semi... Kumohon... Cepatlah tiba..." gumam Namjoon sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note : Maaf kalo chapternya dirasa agak pendek, gagal manjangin chapter lagi ini sayanya wah2 :(**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka dengan FF ini ya! :)**

 **Jangan lupa terus streaming MV Spring Day :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Arvhy : TEBAKANMU TEPAT SEKALI! SAYA SAMPE MERINDING PAS BACA REVIEWMU KRN ADEGAN ITU JADI PEMBUKA DI FF INI WKWKW XD yoongi pusing cucian numpuk wkwkw ngakak baca ini XD emang, easy listening bikin hati adem :)**

 **Habibahjeon : habibah apa kabaaaaaaar {} inget kok inget :) colourfull tapi penuh misteri wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : iya suara jhope bikin penasaran :) saya juga mabok baca teorinya, masa katanya jimin gantungin sepatu sepasang itu krn menyambut kematian jin duh sedih bener teorinya wah :( here lanjutannya tan :)**

 **aya anezaki : hayo, misterius kaga ini? :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **vhope shipper : cantik? cantik? CANTIK? wkwkw XD**

 **Park Aeri474 : here lanjutannya :) hayo ada kapel2annya kaga ya hmmmm? :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : here lanjutannya vi :)**

 **khaliza19 : wah2 kill me heal me ya? suka tidak sama ff itu? :) whoaaa thx for liking my ff ya! {} here lanjutannya :)**

 **Wedha642 : salam kenal wedha :) kamu sering baca ff saya kah? kok baru liat kamu review ya? salam kenal btw, thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) wkwkw iya nih sering nemu ide kalo liat mv bangtan XD**

 **iPSyuu : wah wah wah pujianmu bikin saya senyum2 nih pagi2 :) semoga suka sama ceritanya ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: OUR SPRING DAY**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook -#NamV #NamKook #YoonSeok #JinMin #JinV**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

 **Busan, Januari 2017.**

Jungkook duduk di dalam sebuah gerbong kereta.

Tatapannya menatap ke luar jendela.

Ekspresi sedih dapat terlihat sangat jelas dari kedua bola matanya.

Entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya ia seperti ini.

Menaiki kereta tanpa tujuan yang jelas, hanya menaiki kereta dari Busan menuju Seoul, lalu segera menaiki kereta kembali dari Seoul menuju Busan, tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya menatap sendu ke luar jendela.

Sementara hatinya terus merasakan kedinginan dan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Jungkook berpikir, perjalanan yang sering dilakukannya itu bisa menghibur perasaannya, namun semua sia-sia..

Semua perjalanan yang ditempuhnya selama ini hanya menimbulkan kesedihan yang semakin mendalam dalam hatinya.

Apalagi kereta yang dinaikinya itu menyimpan sebuah kenangan yang begitu indah namun menyedihkan untuknya.

Kedua matanya terpejam,

Mengingat semua kenangannya yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gangnam, Mei 2016.**

"Our first trip together! Tanpa orang tua yang mendampingi! Yuhuuu~" sahut Namjoon dengan antusias saat menaiki kereta itu.

Setelah bersusah payah meminta ijin pada orang tua mereka, mereka akhirnya diijinkan pergi menginap dua hari satu malam ke Busan, kampung halaman Jungkook dan Jimin.

Rumah Jungkook di Busan kosong sehingga mereka semua bisa menginap disana.

Kebetulan hari itu kereta tujuah Busan sedang kosong, jadi mereka bertujuh duduk semau mereka.

Jungkook duduk sendirian di pojok belakang. Di kursi depannya, Namjoon dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan, sementara Jin duduk di kursi yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Namjoon.

Yoongi duduk di kursi di seberang kanan kursi Jungkook, Hoseok duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Dan Jimin duduk sendirian di kursi di depan Hoseok, berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Saat itu mood Jungkook dan Jimin memang sedang dalam suasana mellow, karena mereka sudah cukup lama tidak kembali ke Busan, dan kali ini mereka dalam perjalanan berkunjung ke kampung halaman mereka itu.

Jungkook menatap ke arah luar jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Kenangan Jungkook akan cinta pertamanya yang kandas di masa SMP nya terbesit lagi di benaknya ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju Busan itu.

Sementara, ingatan Jimin akan sahabat baiknya ketika ia masih kecil, juga melintas dalam ingatannya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Jimin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kim Minseok, sahabat baik Jimin yang usianya lima tahun di atas Jimin itu, meninggal karena kecelakan, tepat dihadapan Jimin, ketika mereka berlomba lari dan menyeberangi sebuah jalanan di dekat rumah mereka.

Minseok, yang sudah dianggap Jimin seperti hyeong kandungnya itu, karena banyak yang mengatakan bahwa wajah mereka sangat mirip, meninggalkannya hari itu juga.

Jimin duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya di kursi yang didudukinya sendiran di gerbong kereta itu. Kedua tangannya dilipat di atas lututnya, dan kepalanya dibaringkan diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat itu. Matanya terpejam, namun ia tidak tertidur.

Hoseok, yang menyadari kesedihan yang tengah dirasakan Jimin, mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Hoseok meletakkan tangan kanannya ke tangan Jimin, seolah mencoba menenangkan Jimin.

"Neo... Gwenchana, Jimin ah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hmmm... Gwenchana..." sahut Jimin tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kedua tangannya itu.

Taehyung membuka gorden jendela disampingnya dan menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Namjoon, yang duduk disamping Taehyung, juga ikut menatap ke arah luar jendela itu.

"Pemandangannya sangat bagus, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Majjayo... Neomu yeppuda..." sahut Namjoon.

Sementara Yoongi dan Jin tengah melihat ke arah luar jendela sebelah kanan sana.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir empat jam, mereka tiba juga di Busan Station.

Jimin segera membuka pintu gerbong kereta itu. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut pink Jimin sedikit berantakan.

Jimin turun paling pertama. Ia menghirup udara Busan yang sejuk itu sejenak, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, mengajak keenam sahabatnya turun dari gerbong itu.

"Ayo turun... Selamat datang di Busan.." sahut Jimin. Kali ini ia sudah bisa tersenyum.

"Jangan bersikap seolah ini hanya kampung halamanmu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook, menggoda Jimin.

"Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil menendang pelan betis Jungkook.

"Akhirnya kita berlibur!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, kita cari bus yang menuju ke rumahku..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau harus membelikan kami banyak makanan enak, Jungkook ah..." sahut Jin. "Aku tahu orang tuamu memberikanmu uang jajan yang cukup banyak untuk menjamu kami selama dua hari ini..."

"Kajja~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Busan, Mei 2016.**

"Whoaaaaa~ Cuacanya sangat sejuk di musim semi ini~ Busan meman sangat indah!" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi wajah begitu ceria ketika mereka duduk dalam bus menuju rumah Jungkook dan melewati wilayah pantai di sebelah kanan mereka.

Jungkook duduk berdua dengan Namjoon.

Di kursi belakang mereka, Yoongi duduk bersama Hoseok.

Sementara di kursi yang ada di seberang kanan Jungkook dan Namjoon, Jimin duduk seorang diri, dan di belakang kursi Jimin, Taehyung duduk berdua dengan Jin.

"Pantai-pantai di Busan sangat indah, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan bangganya.

"Kau harus mengajak kami ke pantai, araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi. "Aku baru tahu kau suka pantai, hyeong. Kupikir, kau hanya suka dengan tempat tidur..."

"Aigoo~" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

Jin memperhatikan Jimin yang terus asik menatap ke luar jendela bus dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa ia masih memikirkan sahabatnya itu?" bisik Jin ke telinga Taehyung.

"Kurasa iya.." sahut Taehyung sambil mencemaskan sahabatnya. Karena Taehyung dan Jimin seumuran, mereka menjadi sangat dekat diantara ketujuh anak muda itu.

"Jimin ah... Waeyo?" sahut Taehyung sambil memajukan tubuhnya. Wajahnya ditempelkan ke sandaran kursi Jimin.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Gwenchana..."

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jin. Tangan kiri Jin menyentuh pundak Jimin.

"Gwenchana, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah Jungkook, mereka semua berlarian menaiki anak tangga, berusaha mencari kamar terbaik untuk mereka tempati malam nanti.

Rumah Jungkook cukup besar. Terdiri dari tiga lantai.

Ada dua kamar tidur terdapat di lantai dua, dan dua kamar tidur di lantai tiga.

Sementara keenam sahabatnya berlarian menaiki anak tangga, Jin menatap ke atas, memperhatikan keenam sahabatnya itu terus berlarian.

"Apakah persahabatan kami ini... Akan abadi selamanya?" gumam Jin.

Jin menghela nafas. "Alangkah baiknya jika waktu berhenti saat ini... Ketika hanya ada kami bertujuh disini.. Tanpa ada orang tua atau siapapun yang mengatur kehidupan kami..."

Jin menatap ke atas, dan tiba-tiba saja kepala Jimin terlihat tengah menatapnya.

"Ayo naik, hyeong!" sahut Jimin.

Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo~"

Ketika Jin berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu, tiba-tiba saja di lantai dua, tangannya ditarik oleh Taehyung.

"Kau tidur denganku ya, hyeong... Ayo~" sahut Taehyung sambil menarik tubuh Jin menuju kamar yang dipilihnya.

Jimin, yang sedang menunggu Jin di lantai tiga, menghela nafasnya. "Cih~ Aku keduluan alien itu..." Jimin memajukan bibirnya karena kesal.

Jin melirik sekilas ke atas dan melihat wajah Jimin tengah cemberut sambil menatap ke arahnya dan Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah! Aku sekamar denganmu, ya.." sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Aniya~ Aku akan tidur dengan Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menarik tangan Jin agar berjalan menuju kamar pilihanya di ujung lorong lantai dua.

"Kalau begitu aku sekamar denganmu ya, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil menghampiri Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya melihat Taehyung berjalan sambil menarik tubuh Jin.

"Hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Araseo... Kau sekamar denganku kalau begitu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Oke~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan menenteng tasnya ke dalam kamar yang dipilih Namjoon.

Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Aku bertiga dengan kalian disini ya... Aku takut sendirian..." sahut Jimin.

"Oke~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Asal jangan mendengkur saat tidur..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku bukan Namjoon hyeong, hyeong..." sahut Jimin sambil menenteng tas berisi pakaiannya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah merapikan barang-barang mereka di dalam kamar masing-masing dan mandi serta mengganti pakaian, mereka berkumpul di ruang utama di lantai satu.

"Ayo, saatnya kita jalan-jalan~ Mengenal Busan lebih dekat~ Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook.

Mereka bertujuh keluar dari rumah Jungkook dan berjalan kaki menuju pantai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Jungkook.

"Whoaaaa~ Jinjja yeppuda~" sahut Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua matanya, terpana melihat keindahan pantai yang membentang luas dihadapannya itu.

"Indah kan? Sudah kubilang, pantai di Busan sangat indah..." sahut Jimin sambil berdiri di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ternyata ada ucapanmu yang bisa kupercaya juga..."

"Yaishhh~" gerutu Jimin sambil menendang betis Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau senang? Bisa sekamar dengan Jin hyeong?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Dweso~" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa arti ucapan Jimin tadi.

"Kau... Tahu kan siapa yang kusukai?" sahut Jimin lagi secara tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Taehyung kembali menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Jimin, bukannya menjawab, justru berjalan ke depan, mendekati Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang asik berfoto berdua.

"Aku ikut juga, hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil berdiri di antara Jin dan Namjoon.

"Aku juga ikut!" sahut Jungkook sambil berlari kecil, lalu berdiri di samping kanan Namjoon.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang mau disampaikan Jimin barusan padaku?"

Sementara itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi sedang asik bermain pasir. Mereka membuat sebuah istana pasir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daegu, Januari 2017.**

Yoongi menatap tumpukan baju yang menggunung di hadapannya.

Kedua orang tuanya masih ada di Gangnam, dan ia tinggal sendirian di rumahnya di Daegu.

Dan selama ia tinggal sendirian disana, ia begitu malas merapikan baju-bajunya yang menumpuk sangat banyak itu.

Jadi, ia hanya mencuci pakaian-pakaian itu, lalu ditumpuknya begitu saja di tengah kamarnya tanpa menggosoknya.

Setiap ia berganti baju, ia tinggal mengambil dari tumpukan itu tanpa menggosoknya terlebih dulu, karena ia sangat malas menggosok pakaiannya.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa itu.

Ketika setiap Minggu pagi, ia dan keenam sahabatnya menemani Jin hyeong melaundry pakaian-pakaian Hoseok.

Wangi tumpukan baju yang sudah dicuci itu mengingatkannya akan wangi ruangan laundry yang selalu didatanginya setiap Minggu pagi itu.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di tumpukan pakaian itu, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Membayangkan semua yang dilaluinya bersama keenam sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

"Bogoshipda..." gumamnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Busan, Mei 2016.**

Tak terasa malam pun tiba.

Setelah puas bermain dari siang hingga malam hari di pantai dan pasar ikan traisional dekat rumah Jungkook, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang utama rumah Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli kue tart untuk merayakan hari pertama kita outing bersama tanpa orang tua?" tanya Taehyung.

"Idemu cukup aneh... Tapi, kedengarannya itu menarik..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kurasa, itu ide yang cukup bagus.." sahut Namjoon.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju toko kue terdekat.

"Kita beli dua kue tart saja! Satu untuk kita makan, satu lagi untuk menimpuk siapa yang kalah bermain game, bagaimana? Kedengarannya menarik, kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ide bagus!" sahut Jimin.

"Oke, kita beli dua kalau begitu.." sahut Jin.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menimpuk yang kalah nanti, hahaha..." sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung.

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung, lalu bibirnya dimajukan sedikit.

"Kau... Cemburu pada Taehyung, kan?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba, berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

"Hyeong! Kau mengagetkanku saja..." sahut Jungkook, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Aku juga... Cemburu padanya..." sahut Jimin.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Taehyung... Mengajak Jin hyeong sekamar dengannya..." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sedang memilih kue tart mana yang akan mereka beli.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa maksud ucapan Jimin hyeong?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka bermain game.

Dan ternyata Namjoon yang kalah.

Keenam sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekalahan Namjoon.

"Saatnya menyiksamu, Namjoon ah~ Hahahaha~" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

"Tunggu sebentar.." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan ke sebuah rak buku di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah mainan mahkota yang pernah dimainkannya waktu masih kecil dulu.

"Ini hadiahnya untuk yang kalah, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil memakaikan mahkota itu ke kepala Namjoon.

"Igo mwoya..." gerutu Namjoon, masih tidak terima karena ia kalah dalam game yang dimainkannya dengan keenam sahabatnya itu.

"Saatnya... Menghias wajahmu, Namjoon ah..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

Kue itu segera dilemparkan, tepat mengenai wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon langsung saja cemberut melihat wajahnya kini dipenuhi cream dari kue tart itu, sementara keenam sahabatnya itu terus tertawa hingga terguling-guling di lantai setelah sukses mengerjai Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook menarik Namjoon ke wastafel yang ada di adapur, lalu membantu Namjoon membersihkan cream di wajahnya itu, sementara kelima sahabat mereka tengah sibuk menghias dan menyalakan lilin di kue tart satunya.

Setelah Jungkook dan Namjoon bergabung dengan kelima sahabatnya di ruang utama, mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"First trip chukka hamnida~ First trip chukka hamnida~ Saranghaneun, chinggu ya~ First trip chukka hamnida~ Yeaaaaay~" sahut mereka bertujuh sambil beramai-ramai meniup lilin di kue tart itu, lalu mereka segera memotong dan memakan kue itu.

"Jangan dilepas mahkotanya, hyeong! Kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan mahkota itu~" sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo.." sahut Namjoon, membiarkan mahkota itu menempel di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Busan, Januari 2017.**

Sore itu, Jimin duduk di tepi pantai yang membentang indah dihadapannya itu.

Tatapannya memandang ke lautan luas yang biru nan indah dihadapannya, sementara pikirannya tidak sedang disana.

Semua kenangannya bersama keenam sahabatnya ketika mereka berlibur di Busan tahun lalu terus melintas di benaknya.

Ketika Taehyung mengagumi betapa indahnya pantai di Busan.

Ketika mereka berlarian di tepi pantai dan saling menceburkan sahabat mereka ke dalam air laut.

Ketika mereka mengubur diri mereka dalam pasir dan membuat Jin terbatuk-batuk karena mulutnya kemasukan pasir cukup banyak.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah Jimin, membuat rambut pink Jimin berantakan tertiup angin sore itu.

Ingatan lain kembali terputar di benak Jimin.

Ketika mereka bermain game dan Namjoon mendapat hukumannya.

Ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu dan merayakan first trip mereka bertujuh.

Ketika Jin berusaha membujuknya yang tengah kesal malam itu karena Jin mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung sekamar dengannya.

Ketika Jin... Pertama kali menggenggam tangannya di tepi pantai hari Minggu sore itu, sebelum mereka kembali ke Gangnam, tepat ketika matahari terbenam di hadapan mereka bertujuh...

Dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa tangan Jin menggenggam erat tangan Jimin sore itu.

Karena hanya mereka yang tahu... Bahwa mereka saling mencintai...

Namun, mereka... Tidak bisa bersama... Karena Taehyung... Begitu mencintai Jin...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Wedha642 : beberapa adegan doang keinspirasi dari MV nya :) jalan ceritanya sih saya bikin sesuai imajinasi saya :)**

 **Arvhy : u can read my mind already ternyata :) iya maju mundur gitu :) semacem drama "Defendant" sama "Missing Nine" itu kamu nonton kaga? keinspirasi bikin maju mundur kayak drama2 ini :) kalo teori yang saya baca sih justru jin yg mati, jin malah kaga ada scene sendirian kan dia? yoongi di tumpukan baju, hoseok di atas kereta, taehyung di rel kereta, namjoon dalam kereta, jungkook dalam kereta, jimin di pinggir pantai, lah jin? kaga ada jin sendirian kan? justru sepatu itu digantung jimin buat memperingati kematian jin, itu yg saya baca XD entahlah tapi :)**

 **jiyoo13 : salam kenal jiyooooo :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya deh :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) kaga ngertinya dimana hayo? :)**

 **aya anezaki : HANSUNG MATI YA? SEDIH BGT KEMBARAN GW DIBUAT MATI :( waduh jgn mewek atuh aya {}**

 **khaliza19 : kalo saya lebih suka pake "hyeong" karena kalo kamu perhatiin bentuk mulut mereka pas nyebut kata itu tuh ya "hyeong" bukan "hyung" :) btw thx masukannya ya :) thx juga pujiannya wah {}**

 **ichikawa haru : hayo ada apa hayo? :)**

 **iPSyuu : iya ide maju mundur gini saya dapet dari drakor Defendant sama Miising Nine :) gong yoo mampir jd piguran/? wkwkw XD**

 **J Jongkok : hayo ada apa hayo? :)**

 **Habibahjeon : teroti spring day bikin mumet wkwkw mana MV Not Today keren bgt pula wah2 makin salut lah sama bangtan :) sebenernya alurnya sesuai jalan pikiran saya sih, cm beberapa scene nyomot dari MV itu, biar kesannya agak nyambung gt sama MV lagunya wkwkw :) iya namjoon lg keren nih di spring day sama not today :)**

 **Axrine Scott : kamu jg nulis? mana sini linknya mau baca :) emang ini MV bikin ide ff ngalir wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : asik dibaperin, pasti manis deh senyumannya :) #abaikan XD jangan nagis sini abang peluk/? XD whoaaa thx thx a lot pujiannya loh tan {} waduh adegan motel jd plus plus ntar XD**

 **jiyoo13 : misterius ya? :) thx ya semangatnya, ini lanjutannya jiyo :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : here lanjutannya lagi vi :) alurnya sih sesuai sama ide di otak saya, tp scenenya banyak ngambil dari itu MV soalnya sweet bgt sih MV nya :) friendshipnya berasa bgt sih waks XD**

 **Ayu224 : salam kenal ayu :) kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review :) here lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **CUMA MAU BILANG/?**

 **MV NOT TODAY BEST OF THE BEST BGT DAH!**

 **MV NYA KEREN, LAGUNYA KEREN, DANCENYA KEREN, BTS NYA KEREN, SEMUA KEREN! FOUR THUMBS UP FOR BANGTAN DAN BIGHIT! GOODJOB :)**

 **SUKA BANGET SAMA PART JUNGKOOK DI MV NOT TODAY YANG "chong! jojun! balsa!" XD SUKA JUGA SAMA ADEGAN TAEHYUNG YANG KESAKITAN PAS KETEMBAK, SAMA PART JIMIN PAS NEMBAK YANG "** ** **chong! jojun! balsa!** " ITU JUGA IMUT BANGET JIMINNYA AH JIWA UKE DENGAN RAMBUT PINK MENGUAT/? XD  
**

 **BTW, SAENGIL CHUKKAE JUGA YA BUAT JUNG HOSEOK HYEONG :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: OUR SPRING DAY**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook -#NamV #NamKook #YoonSeok #JinMin #JinV**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue & Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

.

 **Busan, Mei 2016.**

Setelah lelah merayakan perayaan first trip mereka, ketujuh anak muda itu berkumpul di lantai tiga, di kamar Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin akan tidur.

Karena kamar itu paling luas, dan mereka belum berencana untuk tidur, mereka memutuskan berkumpul disana.

Taehyung terus saja menempel pada Jin kemanapun Jin bergerak malam itu.

"Hyeong~ Besok kau yang masak sarapan ya? Nanti kutemani belanja ke pasar, oke?" sahut Taehyung.

"Memang kau tahu dimana pasarnya?" tanya Jungkook, yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Namjoon di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu~" sahut Taehyung.

Tanpa disadari Taehyung, Namjoon terus memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi terus menempel kepada Jin.

Perasaan kecewa bercampur cemburu bergejolak dalam hati Namjoon.

Dan tanpa Namjoon sadari, Jungkook sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Namjoon yang tengah diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung.

" _Apa sebesar itukah... Perasaanmu pada Taehyung hyeong?_ " tanya batin Jungkook.

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalari dada Jungkook, namun ia berusaha agar perasaannya tidak terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, bersiap untuk menggosok gigi.

Jin memperhatikan Jimin, yang sejak tadi memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Jimin tengah berusaha melepaskan antingnya yang terpasang di telinga kirinya karena anting itu menyangkut di rambut pinknya dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Jin menghampiri Jimin lalu membantu Jimin melepaskan anting itu dari telinga Jimin, lalu melepaskan lilitan rambut yang menyangkut di anting itu.

Ekspresi wajah Jimin meringis kesakitan.

"Sebentar lagi selesai..." sahut Jin sambil berusaha melepaskan lilitan rambut di anting Jimin.

"Kau... Kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat agak kesal.." tanya Jin sambil berbisik.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Jimin pelan.

"Kau... Marah padaku? Karena aku tak sekamar denganmu?" tanya Jin.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan tidur sekamar denganku kemarin..." sahut Jimin pelan dengan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Mian... Kau lihat sendiri tadi kan, Taehyung memaksaku sekamar dengannya..." sahut Jin.

"Cih..." gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung sedang asik melihat-lihat foto-foto mereka di handphonenya, jadi ia tidak sadar Jin dan Jimin tengah mengobrol dengan serius tak jauh di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Namjoon yang merasa kecewa karena Taehyung terus menempel pada Jin, memejamkan kedua matanya. Karena lelah dikerjai tadi, ia jadi sangat mengantuk dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Jungkook, yang duduk disampingnya, mendapat ide untuk menjahili Namjoon.

Jungkook mengambil spidol di atas meja, lalu mencoret-coret pipi Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil.

Yoongi yang melihat kejadian itu dari kaca kamar mandi, berjalan keluar kamar mandi sambil terus menggosok giginya, menatap ke arah Jungkook yang sedang asik mencoret-coret pipi Namjoon.

Ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata, "Apa ia cari mati?"

Hoseok ikut menyusul keluar kamar mandi sambil terus menggosok giginya, ia berdiri tepat disamping Yoongi, dan ikut menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Tatapannya juga seolah berkata, "Bocah ini tidak takut dimarahi Namjoon kah?"

Setelah selesai mencoret-coret pipi Namjoon, Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

" _Seandainya saja... Waktu berhenti saat ini... Aku... Akan sangat berbahagia, bisa bersandar seperti ini ke pundak Namjoon hyeong..._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat foto di galeri handphonenya, Taehyung melihat Jimin yang sedang berabring di atas kasur dengan memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Taehyung berbaring di sebelah Jimin.

"Waeyo, Jimin ah? Wajahmu menunjukkan kau sedang kesal.." tanya Taehyung.

"Gwenchana.." sahut Jimin.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uhm..." sahut Jimin. Matanya terpejam, malas meladeni Taehyung. Hatinya masih kesal karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak peka.

Seingat Jimin, Taehyung pernah berkata, "Jimin ah... Kau.. Menyukai Jin hyeong, kan?" beberapa bulan yang lalu. Memang, waktu itu Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Namun bagi Jimin, seharusnya pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab itu sudah menjadi sebuah jawaban!

Jadi, bagi Jimin, itu artinya, Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin menyukai Jin. Lalu, mengapa Taehyung terus saja menempel pada Jin padahal ia tahu Jimin menyukai Jin?

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRING~

Alarm handphone Jin berbunyi.

Refleks saja Jin dan Taehyung bangun terduduk di atas kasur mereka. Wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih sangat mengantuk. Rambut mereka masih sangat acak-acakan.

"Sudah jam enam, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita belanja bahan makanan ke pasar..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne~" sahut Jin sambil menguap. "Hoaaahhhmmmm~"

"Aku cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Araseo..." sahut Jin. "Aku nanti saja sekalian mandi sepulang dari pasar.. Kutunggu kau di lantai satu ya..."

"Oke~" sahut Taehyung.

Ketika turun ke lantai satu, Jin melihat Jimin tengah duduk sendirian di sofa.

"Yang lain?" tanya Jin.

"Belum ada yang turun.. Yooongi hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong masih tertidur.. Entah bagaimana kalau Jungkook dan Namjoon hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

Jin duduk di samping Jimin. Jin melirik ke arah tangga, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seorangpun ada disana.

Jin menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Kau... Tahu kan... Betapa aku mencintaimu, Jimin ah?" sahut Jin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau aku megecewakanmu..." sahut Jin.

"Kita sama-sama saling tahu kalau kita saling mencintai... Tapi mengapa kita tidak bisa bersama?" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan... Taehyung begitu menyukaiku... Dan aku... Tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun... Karena kita bertujuh ini bersahabat..." sahut Jin.

"Kau tidak bisa berpacaran denganku... Karena takut hal itu akan melukai Taehyung,,, Dan membuat persahabatan kita ini terpecah... Ya kan, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, Jimin ah... Aku lebih memilih menjaga keutuhan persahabatan kita daripada memilih berkencan denganmu..." sahut Jin. "Padahal aku... Juga begitu mencintaimu..."

"Kau... Memang memiliki hati yang terlalu baik, hyeong..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki terdengar.

"Ayo, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga.

Jin melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jimin.

"Uh? Kau sudah bangun, Jimin ah?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Araseo~ Ayo, hyeong~ Kita berangkat..." sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Sore pun tiba.

Saatnya ketujuh anak muda itu kembali ke Gangnam dan mengakhiri liburan mereka.

Sebelum ke Busan Station, mereka menyempatkan mampir dulu sejenak ke pantai, melihat sunset yang sangat indah disana.

Mereka berdiri berjejeran, dan Jimin berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Jin.

Tepat ketika matahari terbenam di hadapan mereka bertujuh, tangan kanan Jin menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jimin diam-diam.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena semua mata terpana menatap sunset yang sangat indah itu dihadapan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gwacheon, Februari 2017.**

Jin berjalan ke dalam sebuah gedung tua untuk menemani sepupunya yang tengah melakukan photoshoot untuk foto prawedding di dalam gedung tua itu.

Gedung tua itu kosong, namun terlihat bernuansa sangat romantis.

Jin berkeliling melihat-lihat gedung tua itu.

Dan ia berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan.

Jin menatap ke atas, dan anak tangga yang melingkar setinggi tiga lantai itu terlihat di hadapannya.

Membuat ingatannya kembali ke saat itu.

Ketika ia dan keenam sahabatnya pertama kali tiba di rumah Jungkook dan berlarian ke atas.

Dada Jin tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum tumpul.

Suara tawa dan langkah kaki keenam sahabatnya itu dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinganya.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan air matapun menetes dari kedua matanya yang terpejam itu.

"Bogoshipda..." gumam Jin. "Musim semi... Cepatlah datang... Kumohon..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gangnam, Mei 2016.**

"Hyeong... Apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Jimin? Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi pendiam dan sering mengacuhkanku..." sahut Taehyung ketika sore itu ia sedang berjalan bersama Jin menuju ke toko kue untuk mengambil kue pesanan ibu Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Ia bersikap seperti itu di hadapanmu?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Sejak kita pulang dari Busan... Apa aku berbuat salah terhadapnya? Tapi.. Apa? Seingatku, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya.."

Jin menatap wajah Taehyung. Ekspresi sedih dan kecewa terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Mungkin, ia masih sedih mengingat kematian sahabatnya itu.." sahut Jin, berusaha menghibur Taehyung.

"Ne..." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan, Namjoon juga ternyata tengah berjalan dengan Hoseok, menuju toko buku yang ada disamping toko kue itu.

"Uh? Bukankah itu Jin hyeong dan Taehyung?" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap ke depan. "Majjayo, itu mereka..."

"Hyeong! Taehyung!" Hoseok berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Uh? Itu Hoseok dan Namjoon..." sahut Jin.

Taehyung menatap ke depan, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini... Taehyung jadi semakin sering berduaan dengan Jin hyeong?" gumam Namjoon dengan ekspresi kecewa ketika Hoseok berlari mendekat ke arah Jin dan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Taehyung? Kau marah padanya?" sahut Jin malam itu ketika ia berduaan dengan Jimin di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Kalau kau mau marah, marah padaku! Taehyung tidak tahu apa-apa... Mengapa kau memusuhinya?" tanya Jin. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

"Kau ini kenapa, hyeong?" gerutu Jimin. Jimin merasa aneh, tidak biasa-biasanya nada bicara Jin setinggi ini kepadanya.

"Taehyung menceritakan semuanya padaku.. Mengenai bagaimana kau memperlakukannya akhir-akhir ini..." sahut Jin. "Aku.. Tidak suka melihat caramu memperlakukannya seperti itu.. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, mengapa kau melampiaskan rasa kesalmu padanya?"

Jimin terkejut mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Hyeong... Jawab jujur... Apa kau... Mulai menyukai Taehyung?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau membelanya seperti itu dan memarahiku begini? Apa kau lebih menyukainya ketimbang aku? Mengapa kau membelanya dan justru memarahiku?" bentak Jimin.

Emosi Jimin tengah memuncak, tidak iklas melihat bagaimana cara Jin melindungi Taehyung.

"Jimin ah... Apa cara berpikirmu serendah ini? Apa kau tidak mempercayai perasaanku padamu?" Jin menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh rasa kecewa.

"Lalu.. Mengapa kau membelanya? Bukan membelaku?" sahut Jimin. Air mata Jimin mulai menetes.

"Aku memberitahumu begini... Agar kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa.. Mengapa? Karena aku menyayangimu.. Aku memperhatikanmu.. Makanya aku memberitahumu agar kau bisa bersikap lebih baik! Tapi mengapa yang ada di pikiranmu justru aku memilih Taehyung daripada dirimu?" Jin merasa kecewa karena Jimin berpikiran sesempit itu.

"Hyeong... Taehyung tahu kalau aku menyukaimu! Ia tahu itu, namun ia masih mendekatimu! Apa menurutmu itu masuk akal?" sahut Jimin sambil berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak meledak.

"Aniya... Taehyung tidak tahu apapun... Ia pernah berkata padaku, bahwa sepertinya kau menyukaiku, namun aku berkata padanya bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja... Aku yang mengatakan padanya bahwa antara aku dan kau tidak lebih dari sebuah persahabatan.. Sejak saat itulah ia semakin sering mendekatiku..." sahut Jin.

Jimin memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Jin. "Mengapa kau menjawab begitu? Apa kau... Bohong ketika berkata kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin persahabatan kita ini berantakan, Jimin ah! Makanya kujawab seperti itu... Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Harus berapa kali kujelaskan agar kau mempercayai dan mengerti aku?" sahut Jin dengan nada semakin meninggi.

DUAR!

Petir tiba-tiba bergemuruh, dan hujan yang sangat lebat turun saat itu juga, mengguyur tubuh Jin dan Jimin.

Jimin, yang merasa kesal dan sakit hati atas perlakuan Jin, langsung berlari menuju rumahnya menerobos hujan, sementara Jin hanya bisa duduk di kursi taman itu, membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan deras, sambil berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Kalau kau terus seperti ini, bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Bagaimana dengan masa depan kita?" sahut Hoseok, berusaha mengingatkan Yoongi mengenai masa depannya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi sudah saling memahami perasaan mereka masing-masing, namun mereka memilih berkencan secara diam-diam karena merasa jika hubungan mereka diberitahukan kepada kelima sahabatnya, persahabatan mereka akan menjadi canggung.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, Hoseok semakin dibuat pusing dengan sikap Yoongi yang tidak juga bisa berpikir jauh ke depan untuk masa depannya.

"Apa mimpimu, hyeong? Kau mau menjadi apa setelah lulus kuliah nanti?" Pertanyaan itu selalu ditanyakan Hoseok kepada Yoongi setiap mereka sedang berduaan.

Dan jawaban Yoongi selalu sama. "Molla... Aku... Belum memiliki impian apapun... Yang kutahu, aku suka membuat musik, itu saja.."

"Apa kau pikir musik akan menghidupimu? Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Kalau suatu saat nanti kita menikah, apa aku yang harus bekerja mati-matian untuk menafkahi kehidupan kita?" gerutu Hoseok setiap Yoongi menjawab seperti itu.

Dan pembicaraan mengenai hal ini sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan belakangan ini diantara mereka. Tanpa ada solusi sama sekali.

Membuat Hoseok sampai di titik lelahnya malam itu.

"Hyeong! Aku lelah! Aku lelah harus terus mengingatkanmu akan masa depanmu dan masa depan kita! Apa sebenarnya, aku pun tak ada dalam masa depanmu?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Hoseok ah..." Yoongi terkejut melihat emosi Hoseok yang tiba-tiba meledak itu.

Air mata Hoseok mulai menetes.

Yoongi berusaha mengahpus air mata Hoseok, namun Hoseok menampis tangan Yoongi.

"Mian, hyeong... Kurasa, lebih baik kau jangan menghubungiku dulu, sebelum kau menemukan apa yang menjadi mimpi dan masa depanmu!" sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan pergi dari rumah Yoongi, menerobos hujan yang sangat deras itu menuju ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daegu, Februari 2017.**

Yoongi membaca sebuah lirik yang baru saja selesai diciptakannya, sambil menyalakan melodi yang baru saja selesai diciptakannya di komputer kamarnya untuk mengiringi lirik ciptaannya menjadi sebuah lagu.

 _ **"So Far Away**_

 _ **It's really a sucks to not have something you want to do**_

 _ **I know that it seems pathetic to not have a dream like every one**_

 _ **"Everything's going to be alright if you go to university and do as we tell you"**_

 _ **I believed in those words but I'm living because I can't die**_

 _ **Just pass me the drink because I want to get drunk today so please don't try to stop me**_

 _ **I don't mind the brand, it might be a luxury for a person with no job to have a drink**_

 _ **Everyone's running but why am I still here x2**_

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _ **Right, I'm living because I can't die but I don't have anything I want to do**_

 _ **I'm in so much pain and loneliness but people around me keeping telling me to regain my consciousness**_

 _ **I try to vent my anger but I only got myself so what's the point of venting my anger**_

 _ **I'm scared to open my eyes everyday and start breathing**_

 _ **Even my friends and family are drifting away, I feel anxious as time passes by**_

 _ **It feels like I'm all by myself, I hope everything disappears when I'm alone**_

 _ **I hope things disappear like mirage, I hope things disappear, I hope my damn self disappears**_

 _ **I'm abandoned like this in the world, in this moment I'm drifting away from the sky**_

 _ **I'm falling**_

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _ **I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **You will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **So far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **don't far away, if I had a dream, if only I had a flying dream**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **don't far away**_

 _ **so far away**_

 _ **don't far away**_

 _ **Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life**_

 _ **Dream, wherever you might be (the world) it will be lenient**_

 _ **Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships**_

 _ **Dream, your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be**_ **"**

Lagu yang tercipta olehnya setelah ia dan Hoseok bertengkar setahun yang lalu di malam berhujan itu.

Impian. Harapan. Cita-cita. Masa depan.

Sesuatu yang nyaris tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yoongi. Sesuatu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hoseok menjadi berantakan. Sesuatu yang menjadi salah satu pemicu retaknya persahabatan mereka bertujuh itu.

"Everything's going to be alright if you go to university and do as we tell you.." gumam Yoongi sambil memandangi tumpukan pakaian dihadapannya itu. "Namun mengapa semua terasa hampa bagiku? Bahkan setelah aku menjadi mahasiswa yang baik, aku tidak juga menemukan apa mimpiku..."

Yoongi menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Foto ketujuh anak muda itu, tengah tertawa bersama, dan lengan Yoongi tengah melingkar di pundak Hoseok.

"Bogoshipda..." gumam Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gangnam, Mei 2016.**

"Hyeong! Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika sedang bersama Taehyung di tepi danau sore itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Kau... Tahu kan bahwa Namjoon hyeong sangat menyukaimu? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu! Lalu.. Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung dengan sangat serius.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Molla nado..."

"Yaishhh! Apa maumu sebenarnya, hyeong?" gerutu Jungkook. "Apa kau berpikir, kau bisa bersikap seenakmu begini dalam menghadapi perasaan seseorang yang sangat tulus untukmu?"

"Kau kenapa, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung, terkejut mendengar Jungkook meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tadinya berniat mendiamkanmu... Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan... Apapun sikapmu menjawab rasa suka Namjoon hyeong padamu, itu semua hakmu... Namun akhir-akhir kuperhatikan kau semakin bersikap seenaknya... Kau semakin sering terlihat menempel dengan Jin hyeong, mengabaikan perasaan Namjoon hyeong dengan kejinya seperti itu.. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Namjoon hyeong setiap melihatmu berduaan bersama Jin hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook sangat menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia kepada Taehyung.

"Lalu... Mengapa kau yang marah-marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung, kebingungan.

"Aku.. Menyukai Namjoon hyeong sudah sejak lama! Kau tidak menyadari itu? Kau bilang kita ini sahabat, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranku? Apa kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam melihat pria yang kusukai seenaknya saja dilukai olehmu?" bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jungkook.

"Kau tahu Jimin hyeong menyukai Jin hyeong, namun kau terus saja menempel pada Jin hyeong tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jimin hyeong! Kau mengabaikan perasaan Namjoon hyeong demi keegoanmu mendekati Jin hyeong! Apa ini yang disebut sebagai sahabat?!" teriak Jungkook. "Kau... Pria paling egois yang pernah kutemui, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung terdiam. Mematung.

"Cih!" Jungkook segera berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri disana.

"Jimin... Menyukai Jin hyeong? Jungkook... Menyukai Namjoon hyeong? Mengapa aku.. Tidak mengetahui itu semua?" gumam Taehyung. Air mata menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengar semua bentakan Jungkook terhadapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu.

Persahabatan mereka bukannya membaik, justru semakin memburuk.

Jimin mendiamkan Jin dan Taehyung setiap mereka bertujuh berkumpul.

Namjoon, yang mengetahui bahwa Jungkook membentak dan memarahi Taehyung, karena ternyata sore itu Namjoon tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jungkook dan Taehyung dari kejauhan, mendiamkan Jungkook setiap mereka berkumpul.

Namjoon merasa, sangatlah tidak adil meletakkan semua kesalahan pada Taehyung seorang. Apalagi, Namjoon begitu menyayangi Taehyung dan tidak suka melihat bagaimana Jungkook melukai perasaan Taehyung hingga Taehyung menangis sore itu.

Jungkook, tentu saja mendiamkan Taehyung karena kesal. Apalagi, ketika Jungkook dimarahi Namjoon setelah Jungkook membentak Taehyung sore itu. Kebencian Jungkook terhadap Taehyung semakin menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung pun jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tak ada lagi Taehyung yang periang dan memiliki banyak ide-ide gila di otaknya. Taehyung bahkan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Jin dan Namjoon, dan lebih memilih selalu bersama Hoseok kemanapun ia pergi akhir-akhir ini.

Sementara Hoseok dan Yoongi, tentu saja mereka juga saling mendiamkan, karena Yoongi belum juga menemukan apa impiannya dan agak kesal dengan sikap Hoseok yang tiba-tiba saja menjauhinya, sementara Hoseok tidak akan pernah mau mengajak Yoongi bicara lagi jika Yoongi belum bisa menentukan apa tujuan hidupnya.

Selama dua minggu itu, keadaan menjadi sangat canggung diantara mereka bertujuh.

Sampai akhirnya, Jin angkat bicara ketika mereka berkumpul malam itu.

"Kupikir, mulai ada yang salah dengan persahabatan ini..." sahut Jin.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku... Merindukan kebersamaan kita seperti yang dulu... Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, menggila bersama, seolah dunia hanya milik kita bertujuh saja..." Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Jin.

"Hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

Jin menghapus air matanya. "Apa kalian tahu, bahwa selama ini aku dan Jimin saling mencintai?"

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jimin juga tak kalah terkejutnya, tak menyangka Jin akhirnya membicarakan masalah itu.

"Tapi... Aku menolak Jimin ketika ia meminta agar aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya... Kalian tahu apa alasannya? Karena aku... Lebih mengutamakan persahabatan ini daripada perasaan cintaku!" sahut Jin. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

Membuat keadaan menjadi hening seketika itu juga.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok merasa seolah terpukul dengan pengakuan Jin. Mereka justru diam-diam merahasiakan hubungan mereka sementara Jin rela mengikhlaskan perasaannya demi persahabatan.

"Aku... Berpikir... Bahwa yang terpenting di masa muda kita ini adalah sebuah persahabatan! Persetan dengan cinta! Cinta sejati akan datang pada waktunya nanti ketika kita sudah saling siap untuk melangkah menjadi lebih dewasa! Tapi, di usia kita sekarang ini, bagiku, persahabatan lah yang paling utama!" Air mata Jin kembali menetes.

"Tapi, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan persahabatan ini? Hanya karena keegoisan kita akan perasaan cinta yang kita pendam masing-masing, kita justru mengorbankan persahabatan yang sudah kita bangun selama bertahun-tahun ini!" sahut Jin lagi.

Semua kepala mulai tertunduk.

Keenam sahabatnya mengiyakan ucapan Jin dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Mereka menyadari, bahwa keegoisan mereka lah yang membuat persahabatan mereka ini menjadi berantakan.

"Kupikir... Kita butuh waktu untuk saling menyendiri..." sahut Jin lagi sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

Semua kepala kembali terangkat, dan semua pandangan kembali tertuju kepada Jin.

"Apa... Maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kurasa... Kita butuh waktu.. Untuk menyendiri... Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terpenting dalam hidup kita... Persahabatan inikah? Atau justru rasa cinta yang tengah kita alami kah? Apakah persahabatan ini masih layak untuk diteruskan? Atau sudah waktunya kita untuk berjalan menapaki jalan pilihan kita masing-masing dan menyudahi persahabatan ini?" sahut Jin.

"Kurasa... Idemu cukup masuk akal,hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kurasa benar.. Kita butuh waktu untuk berpikir masing-masing... Agar masing-masing kita bisa berpikir matang-matang akan jalan mana yang harus kita lalui kedepannya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kurasa, kembali ke kampung halaman kita masing-masing adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menyendiri dan berpikir dengan jernih.." sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan ada komunikasi apapun sama sekali selama kita berpisah... Biarpun Jimin dan Jungkook serta Yoongi dan Taehyung sekampung halaman, jangan pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali.. Biarkan waktu nanti yang menjawab semuanya... Mengenai apa yang paling berharga untuk kita pertahankan..." sahut Jin lagi.

Semuanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Ini malam terakhir di musim semi tahun ini... Dan ini akan menjadi malam terkahir kita berkumpul, karena mulai besok kita sudah harus berpisah..." sahut Jin.

"Sampai berapa lama, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Satu tahun? Kurasa satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk kita saling menjernihkan pikiran dan menginstropeksi diri masing-masing.." sahut Jin.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bertemu lagi di musim semi tahun depan... Spring Day in 2017..." sahut Namjoon.

"Semoga saja saat itu kita sudah semakin dewasa... Dan bisa menentukan bagaimana nasib persahabatan ini dengan jalan pikiran yang lebih dewasa..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepada kalian ketika waktunya tiba... Mengenai dimana kita akan berkumpul dan bertemu lagi di musim semi tahun depan..." sahut Jin.

Keenam sahabatnya itu menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Vi Jiminie : ciye baper asik dah waks XD wuihhh thx a lot ya pujiannya vi :) seneng saya kalo ada readers yg suka sama ff saya tuh :)**

 **Arvhy : iya disini jin nyaris tidak terlihat ya wkwkw XD yg dibawah pohon ada 7 ah perasaan bukan 6 vhy O.o iya saya jg nyerah sama teori2 bighit XD**

 **jiyoo13 : iya jiyoo ini up once a week :) wuih bagus kalo kamu suka {} iya jin jimin saling suka tp jin lebih mentingin persahabatan :)**

 **Axrine Scott : yuk kita PM PM an/? XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : waduh jangan nangis tan :( sini saya pukpuk :) ciye baper XD "motel" emang bikin imaj negatif XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : hayo jimin suka siapa? ya jin lah wkwkw :) lah di ending chapter kemarin kan udah saya jelasin "jimin dan jin saling mencintai tp tidak bisa bersama krn taehyung begitu mencintai jin" :) BELUM NEMU IDE BIKIN FF NOT TODAY XD BERAT XD**

 **Habibahjeon : ya sugalah XD kalo saya malah suka bikin crack pair entah knp di mata saya semua pairing mereka itu unyu :) siapa yg meninggal? XD**

 **Freybii23 : SALAM KENAL bii :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review :) kaga, sama sekali kaga ada hubungannya sama teori, asli saya nyerah baca teori2 yg ada, nyerah otak saya kaga nyampe wkwkw XD thx for fighting me :) km jg semangat ya :)**

 **ParkceyePark : whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya yaaa :)**

 **iPSyuu : wkwkw masa kaga ada yg suka pairingnya yuu? XD ganggu apanya, kaga ganggu sama sekali kok :) seneng malahan liat baca review kamu :)**

 **Lee Fitri : wkwkw nemu ide pas nonton MV nya fit XD iya cucian bang yoongi wkwkw XD wuiiih thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **Guest : here lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **TERHURA SPRING DAY MENANG 4 TROPHY :) GOODJOB BANGTAN :)**

 **TERHURA JUGA, KAGET LIAT VERSI LIVE SPRING DAY, ADA MOMENT JINV YG JIN NYAMPERIN V DI POJOKAN, SAMA MOMENT JINMIN DI ENDING LIVE STAGE :) KAYAK DI FF INI ADA PAIRING JINMIN JINV WIDIIIH :) JANGAN2 SAYA BISA BACA JALAN PIKIRAN BIGHIT/? #abaikan XD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Epilogue

**Title: OUR SPRING DAY**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook -#NamV #NamKook #YoonSeok #JinMin #JinV**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue & Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : Epilogue**

 **.**

 **Maret 2017.**

 **.**

Setelah menunggu nyaris setahun lamanya.

Akhirnya pesan itu masuk ke handphone mereka.

Taehyung, yang sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa di stasiun tua dekat rumahnya.

Jungkook, yang sedang duduk di dalam kereta, memandang keluar dengan tatapan kosong.

Jimin, yang sedang duduk di tepi pantai sambil menatap ke lautan biru luas dihadapannya.

Namjoon, yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam gerbong kereta yang dinaikinya.

Yoongi, yang sedang berbaring di atas tumpukan pakaian di kamarnya.

Dan Hoseok, yang sedang duduk menikmati angin yang bertiup di atas gerbong kereta.

Mereka merasakan handphone mereka bergetar.

Dengan ogah-ogahan mereka membuka pesan yang masuk.

Dan seketika itu juga kedua bola mata mereka membulat dengan sempurna.

" _ **From : Jin Hyeong**_

 _ **Apa kabar, para sahabatku? Kalian... Masih layak kusebut sahabat, ya kan? Ayo, musim semi 2017 sudah tiba! Saatnya kita berkumpul besok jam tiga sore di halte bus yang ada di pinggir pantai di Hwaseong, Gyeonggi-do!**_

 _ **PS : Bogoshipda, chinggu-deul~**_ "

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah mereka berenam.

"Akhirnya... Musim semi tiba..." sahut mereka sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Taehyung sudah tampil sangat rapi dengan celana jeans panjang dan kaos berwarna hitam bergambar macan di tengahnya. Kaos itu memiliki lengan panjang berwarna garis-garis hitam putih.

Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi seperti model topi pororo berwarna hitam abu-abu, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang diberikan oleh Jimin dua tahun lalu.

Taehyung tak berhenti tersenyum selama dalam perjalanan menuju Hwaseong.

Semua rasa dingin dan beku yang selama setahun itu terasa di hatinya, seolah mulai terasa hangat.

"Sebentar lagi... Aku akan bertemu dengan keenam orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..." gumam Taehyung sambil memasang earphonenya di kedua telinganya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Taehyung sangat tidak sabar untuk menemui keenam sahabat terbaiknya itu.

" _Goodbye, Daegu..._ " gumam hati kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok mengenakan jaket merah berlengan putih kesayangannya, dengan kaos hitam putih di balik jaket itu, dan celana hitam di atas lutut.

"Akhirnya musim semi tiba~ Aku bisa lebih sering menggunakan celana pendekku karena musim dingin sudah lewat~" sahut Hoseok sambil menyisir rambut pink-tinted dan ash-brown nya.

"Sempurna!" sahutnya saat memandang penampilannya yang terpampang di depan kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yoongi hyeong... Dan yang lainnya... Bersiaplah~ Hoseok yang ceria akan segera datang!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Goodbye, Gwangju~" bisik Hoseok ketika ia dalam perjalanan menuju Hwaseong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon berkali-kali memakai dan melepaskan pakaiannya, berusaha agar ia bisa mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya.

Bagi Namjoon, moment yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi adalah moment yang paling dinantinya selama setahun belakangan ini. Karena itu, ia harus tampil mengesankan!

Dan akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh ke sebuah kaos putih, jaket hitam bergambar bintang putih di bagian lengannya, dan celana jeans selutut.

Namjoon berkali-kali menyisir rambutnya, dan akhirnya memilih membiarkan poninya jatuh ke bawah, menutupi keningnya.

"Perfect, Kim Namjoon!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum puas ketika melihat pantulan di cermin di hadapannya.

"Saatnya aku berangkat... Menemui orang-orang yang paling kurindukan selama setahun ini..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Goodbye, Ilsan!" sahut Namjoon sambil berteriak di depan rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lupa... Pakaianku selama setahun ini tidak ada yang pernah kugosok!" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk keningnya ketika menatap tumpukan pakaian di dalam kamarnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kukenakan hari ini?" gumam Yoongi sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

Setelah sebisa mungkin mengacak-acak tumpukan pakaian dalam kamarnya itu, akhirnya pilihan Yoongi jatuh ke sebuah kaos garis-garis hitam putih, celana panjang hitam yang sobek di bagian lututnya, dan jaket berwarna biru kehijauan yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya.

"Mengapa aku bisa lupa menggosok pakaianku semalam? Apa aku terlalu antusias membaca pesan Jin hyeong kemarin sore?" gumam Yoongi sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Yoongi kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah ia tiba di ruang utama. Ia lupa bahwa handphonenya masih tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

Setelah mengambil handphonenya, ia berjalan menuju rak sepatu.

"Kajja, Min Yoongi!" sahut Yoongi setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. "Goodbye, Daegu... See you later.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menatap wajahnya di cermin dihadapannya.

Setelah mengenakan kaos putih, jaket berwarna hitam dengan motif seperti cipratan cat berwarna putih, serta celana pendek hitam selutut, Jungkook menyisir rambut golden brownnya itu sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin itu.

"Akhirnya... Kami... Akan bertemu kembali..." gumam Jungkook.

Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Tak kusangka... Aku ternyata sesedih ini tanpa kalian disisiku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku untuk semua keegoisanku selama ini..." sahutnya lagi.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Dan tepat sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, suara-suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Suara langkah kaki berlarian, suara tertawa bahagia, dan semua suara kehebohan yang pernah terjadi di dalam rumahnya pada musim semi tahun lalu, ketika keenam sahabatnya itu menginap di rumahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, semua itu akan kulihat dan kudengar secara langsung, bukan sebatas kenangan semata..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Goodbye, Busan..." gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sudah rapi mengenakan kaos putih bergaris-garis hitam dan celana jeans selutut.

"Akhirnya musim semi tiba~" sahutnya sambil bersenandung bahagia.

Jimin menyisir rambut pinknya sambil terus tersenyum.

Semua rasa sakit dalam hatinya seolah membaik begitu saja ketika membaca pesan Jin kemarin.

Jimin berjalan menuju ruang utama, namun ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Jimin segera berlari ke kamarnya, membuka lemarinya, dan mengambil sebuah jaket bulu berwarna abu-abu kebiruan. Jaket yang diperolehnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Taehyung di ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sebagai permohonan maafku kepada Taehyung, akan kukenakan jaket pemberiannya ini~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

"Sempurna!" sahutnya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca dalam kamarnya.

"Goodbye, Busan..." sahut Jimin sambil berdiri setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya... Hari yang selama ini selalu kurindukan pun tiba..." sahut Jin sambil merapikan poninya.

Jin mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan motif sayap dan ekor burung berwarna-warni di bagian leher dan pundaknya. Tak lupa ia memakai jaket hitam keabu-abuan bermotif bintang-bintang dan celana hitam selutut.

"Semoga saja... Perpisahan kami selama setahun ini... Membuahkan hasil yang positif..." sahut Jin sambil menghela nafasnya.

Semua kejadian itu kembali melintas dalam benaknya, layaknya sebuah film yang terputar di dalam layar bioskop.

Ketika pertama kali mereka dipertemukan di Gangnam empat tahun yang lalu.

Ketika mereka mulai dekat dan saling mengenal.

Ketika mereka menjadi sangat akrab dan selalu bersama-sama bertujuh setiap ada waktu luang.

Ketika mereka mengalami beberapa masalah akibat kenakalan mereka.

Ketika mereka berlarian dan tertawa bersama.

Ketika mereka pergi ke tempat laudry dan selalu Jin yang mengerjakan sendirian semuanya di ruang laundry itu.

Ketika mereka menghabiskan first trip mereka di Busan.

Ketika perang dingin mulai terjadi diantara mereka.

Dan ketika malam itu, pertengkaran mereka sampai pada puncaknya dan membuat mereka harus berpisah selama setahun ini.

"Semoga... Kita semua sudah semakin dewasa dan dapat berpikir jernih... Semoga pertemuan hari ini... Akan menjadi lembaran baru bagi kisah persahabatan kita..." gumam Jin sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Goodbye, Gwacheon..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 02.18 PM.

Taehyung turun di halte bus itu.

Halte bus itu masih kosong, belum ada seorangpun disana. "Aku datang terlalu cepat..." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk sambil melihat ke jalanan dihadapannya. Menunggu bus lainnya tiba dan mengantarkan sahabat-sahabatnya kesana.

Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang, seperti seseorang yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Angin berhembus, meniup rambut dan tali topi Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang begitu antusias karena sebentar lagi penantiannya selama setahun akan terwujud.

Pukul 02.27 PM.

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan Taehyung.

Dan sosok pria berambut pink itu berjalan menuruni tangga bus.

Tatapannya dan tatapan Taehyung beradu.

"Uh? Jaket pemberianku..." sahut Taehyung ketika melihat jaket yang dikenakan Jimin.

"Topi hadiah dariku..." sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk topi yang dikenakan Taehyung.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa kecil berbarengan.

"Bogoshipda, imma..." sahut Taehyung. Air mata tiba-tiba saja menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Jimin melangkah mendekati Taehyung, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Nado, imma.. Nado.. Bogoshipda..." sahut Jimin sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

Air mata Jimin menetes, membuat pundak Taehyung terasa hangat karena tetesan air mata Jimin di kaos yang dikenakannya itu.

"Mianhae, Taehyung ah.. Maafkan semua kebodohanku dulu.. Maafkan semua sikap burukku padamu... Mianhae, jinjja..." sahut Jimin sambil terisak dalam tangis.

"Aku juga minta maaf.. Karena sama sekali tidak peka membaca jalan pikiranmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi jaket bulu yang dikenakan Jimin.

Pukul 02.34 PM.

Sebuah bus berhenti dihadapan Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang berpelukan.

Dan pria manis bergigi kelinci itu berjalan turun dari bus.

Ia langsung saja memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Taehyung hyeong... Maafkan aku... Jinjja mianhae, hyeong... Jimin hyeong, aku merindukanmu... Bogoshipda... Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua..." sahut Jungkook sambil ikut menangis.

"Jungkook ah~~~" sahut Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Mianhae..." sahut Jungkook sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Pukul 02.38 PM.

Sebuah bus lainnya berhenti disana, lalu kembali berjalan setelah seorang penumpang turun disana.

"Aigoo~ Apa pertemuan awal kita ini sudah harus bercucuran air mata?" sahut suara serak milik Yoongi ketika melihat ketiga magnae nya itu tengah berpelukan sambil menangis dihadapannya.

Pukul 02.40 PM.

Sebuah bus berhenti lagi.

Namjoon turun dan bus itu kembali berjalan.

Namjoon tersenyum begitu lebar melihat Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook berpelukan sambil menangis.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya. "Wassup, Namjoon ah!"

"Hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

Namjoon langsung merangkul pundak Yoongi dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

Pukul 02.44 PM.

Bus lainnya tiba, dan kembali berjalan setelah Hoseok turun disana.

"Aigoo~ Sudah ramai rupanya?" sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul pudak Yoongi dan Namjoon dari belakang dan berdiri diantara Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Hoseok ah~ Bogoshipda, imma..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap Hoseok.

"Nado~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Nado..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum menatap Yoongi. "Apa kabar, hyeong?"

"Kalau kau berpikir kabarku baik-baik saja, kau salah besar..." sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah seperti seseorang yang kehilangan harapan hidup selama setahun ini..."

"Nado, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Pukul 02.58.

Sebuah bus kembali tiba di hakte itu.

Sang pria yang berusia paling tua diantara mereka bertujuh itu pun turun dari busnya.

"Aku datang paling terakhir? Wah wah..." sahut Jin sambil melihat Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang masih terus saja berpelukan saling meminta maaf, sementara Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok berdiri di hadapan Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Jin.

"Jin hyeong.. Bogoshipa..." sahut mereka bertiga sambil berjalan menghampiri Jin dan mereka berempat saling berangkulan.

Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook, juga ikut bergabung menghampiri Jin dan mereka bertujuh pun saling berpelukan erat.

"Whoaaaa~ Aku benar-benar sangat menanti hari ini tiba.. Jinjja..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nado... Aku benar-benar seperti mayat hidup yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selama setahun ini..." sahut Hoseok.

Mereka bertujuh duduk di halte itu setelah saling melepas rindu dan saling meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan mereka dulu.

Mereka duduk berjejeran, mulai dari Jin yang duduk di sebelah paling kanan halte bus, Hoseok disamping Jin, Jimin disamping Hoseok, Jungkook disamping Jimin, Yoongi disamping Jungkook, Taehyung disamping Yoongi, dan paling ujung kiri adalah Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

Mereka membicarakan akan banyak hal yang mereka lalui selama setahun berpisah itu.

Air mata tak berhenti menetes setiap mereka mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa rindu mereka pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Setelah selesai menangis, mereka pun tertawa bersama, begitu bahagia, menceritakan semua hal menarik yang bisa mereka ceritakan.

"Jadi... Bagaimana dengan keputusan kalian? Apa kalian lebih memilih mengejar cinta kalian, yang tentu saja hal itu akan membuat persahabatan kita kembali dipenuhi perselisihan? Atau... Kalian memilih untuk mempertahankan persahabatan yang sudah terbangun bertahun-tahun lamanya ini?" sahut Jin setelah hampir dua jam mereka membahas banyak hal.

Suasana hening sejenak.

Semua terlihat menundukkan kepala mereka.

Jin menatap keenam sahabatnya satu per satu.

"Semua keputusan di tangan kita masing-masing.. Kalau kalian bertanya apa keputusanku, bukankah dari dulu sudah jelas? Aku menolak Jimin padahal kami saling mencintai... Karena aku lebih memilih mempertahankan persahabatan ini..." sahut Jin.

"Aku berpikir akan banyak hal selama setahun ini.. Dan aku mendapatkan jawabannya... Ketimbang memilih menjalin kisah cinta yang indah bersama Jin hyeong.. Aku... Lebih merindukan tawa kita bersama bertujuh setiap kita berkumpul..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jin.

Jin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Nado... Aku baru menyadari betapa tidak pekanya aku... Mengacuhkan perasaan Namjoon hyeong dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Jin hyeong tanpa memperhitungkan betapa sakit yang dirasakan Namjoon hyeong setiap melihatku mendekati Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung. "Aku merindukan semua tawa kita bertujuh.. Daripada keegoanku untuk bisa memiliki Jin hyeong... Aku ingin bisa tertawa seperti biasa dengan Namjoon hyeong, dan dengan kalian semua... Aku.. Memutuskan untuk mempertahankan persahabatan kita ini..."

"Nado..." sahut Namjoon dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga.. Memilih mempertahankan persahabatan ini..."

"Tentu saja.. Aku juga lebih merindukan keseruan kita bertujuh ketimbang mengejar cinta Namjoon hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin tersenyum puas, begitu juga keenam sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu?" sahut Jin.

"Lupakan cinta monyet kita ini!" sahut Jungkook.

"Pertahankan persahabatan kita!" sahut Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Call~" sahut Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Dan tawa pun terdengar menggema di halte bus yang berada di tepi pantai itu.

"Ah~ Tunggu sebentar! Selama setahun kita berpisah, aku membuat sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan akan persahabatan kita... Siapa yang mau dengar?" sahut Yoongi.

"Whoaaa~ Kau tetap menciptakan lagu, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku kini menemukan cita-citaku... Menjadi singer-rapper-song writer! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar sukses dan berhasil... Gumawo, Hoseok ah~ Sudah membuatku menemukan impianku yang benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginanku..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum.

"Cepat setel lagunya~" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi pun menyetel lagu di handphonenya itu. "Judulnya Spring Day..." sahut Yoongi.

" _ **I miss you**_  
 _ **When I say that**_  
 _ **I miss you more**_  
 _ **I'm looking at your photo**_  
 _ **But I still miss you**_  
 _ **Time is so cruel**_  
 _ **I hate us**_  
 _ **Now it's hard**_  
 _ **To even see each other's faces**_

 _ **It's only winter here  
Even in August, winter is here  
My heart makes time run  
Like a Snowpiercer left alone  
I wanna hold your hand  
And go to the other side of the earth  
To end this winter  
How much longing  
Has to fall like snow  
For the spring days to come?  
Friend**_

 _ **Like a small piece  
Of dust  
That floats in the air  
If the flying snow is me  
I could  
Reach you faster**_

 _ **Snowflakes are falling  
Getting farther away  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How much more do I have to wait?  
How many more nights do I have to stay up?  
Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)  
Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_

 _ **Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there**_

 _ **Did you change?  
(Did you change?)  
Or did I change?  
(Or did I change?)  
I hate even this moment that is passing  
I guess we changed  
I guess that's how everything is**_

 _ **Yeah I hate you  
Although you left  
There hasn't been a day  
That I have forgotten you  
Honestly, I miss you  
But now I'll erase you  
Because that will hurt less  
Than resenting you**_

 _ **I'm blowing out the cold you  
Like smoke, like white smoke  
I say that I'm gonna erase you  
But actually, I still can't let you go**_

 _ **Snowflakes are falling  
Getting farther away  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
How much more do I have to wait?  
How many more nights do I have to stay up?  
Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)  
Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)**_

 _ **You know it all  
You're my best friend  
The morning will come again  
Because no darkness, no season  
Can last forever**_

 _ **Cherry blossoms are blooming  
The winter is ending  
I miss you (I miss you)  
I miss you (I miss you)  
If I wait a little longer  
If I stay up a few more nights  
I'll go see you (I'll go see you)  
I'll go pick you up (I'll go pick you up)**_

 _ **Past the end of this cold winter  
Until the spring comes again  
Until the flowers bloom again  
Stay there a little longer  
Stay there"**_

"Whoaaa~ Lagunya sangat bagus!" sahut Namjoon.

"Dan liriknya sangat menyentuh, hyeong~ Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi memasang ekspresi bangga di wajahnya. "Who i am? Genius.. Min.. Yoon.. Gi... Hahaha~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah asik bermain di tepi pantai, tak terasa hari semakin sore.

Sebelum kembali ke rumah mereka di Gangnam, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir ke sebuah tanah lapang dekat perumahan mereka, tempat dimana ereka biasa berlarian dan bermain bola disana.

Tanah lapang itu memiliki sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi, yang berdiri hanya satu-satunya di dataran luas itu, sementara di sekitarnya ditumbuhi banyak pohon ilalang. Salju tipis masih menyelimuti tanah lapang itu karena musim semi baru saja datang.

Mereka bertujuh berjalan dan berlari-lari kecil, di tanah lapang itu, menuju ke pohon satu-satunya yang ada disana, menjulang sendirian di tengah lapangan luas itu.

Setibanya mereka tak jauh dari pohon itu, mereka berdiri berbaris bertujuh, saling merangkul pundak sebelahnya, menatap ke arah pohon itu.

"Pohon itu tetap bertahan disana... Sama seperti persahabatan kita yang tetap bertahan hingga kini... Dan seterusnya..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Jimin tiba-tiba berjalan maju beberapa langkah, lalu melepaskan sepasang sepatu kets yang dipakainya.

Keenam sahabatnya menatap Jimin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jimin ah?" teriak Taehyung.

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan mendekat ke pohon itu. Setibanya di bawah pohon itu, ia memanjat naik, lalu menggantungkan sepasang sepatu itu di sebuah ranting yang ada di pohon itu.

Keenam sahabatnya memiringkan kepala mereka dan saling bertanya, apa yang Jimin lakukan.

Setelah turun dari pohon itu, Jimin berjalan mendekati keenam sahabatnya, lalu berkata, "Kita ini bertujuh.. Terdiri dari tujuh orang.. Namun, aku berharap, kita bisa terus melangkah ke arah yang sama... Tujuh pria muda dengan satu langkah yang sama... Memiliki tujuan akhir yang sama... Yaitu, persahabatan ini..."

Keenam sahabatnya menatap Jimin.

"Persahabatan ini yang akan terus menggabungkan ketujuh langkah kita menjadi satu langkah dan satu tujuan.. Dari tujuh pasang sepatu, bergabung menjadi sepasang sepatu yang melangkah ke arah yang sama..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, sepasang sepatu yang kau gantungkan itu.. Melambangkan kesatuan dan persahabatan kita ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Majjayo~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Perumpamaan yang indah, Jimin ah.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Keenam sahabatnya menatap Jimin dengan penuh kekaguman.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jimin meloncat-loncat kecil sambil berteriak, "Dingin! Aigoo~ Kakiku dingin sekali!"

Membuat keenam sahabatnya refleks tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Jimin.

"Jinjja pabo ya~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jimin segera berlari dan melompat kecil menaiki punggung Jungkook. "Karena kau yang paling muda, kau harus menggendongku sampai ke rumah! Kajja~~~~"

"Yaishhhh~ Kau benar-benar mengerti bagaimana merepotkanku, hyeong kecil..." gerutu Jungkook sambil berjalan dan menggendong Jimin di punggungnya, sementara kelima sahabatnya terus tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA~ END JUGA :) FF yang terbuat dengan kurun waktu singkat ini tercipta juga :) Semoga kalian suka ya :) Maaf kalo dirasa endingnya absurd wkwkw XD**

 **Untuk ff pengganti FF ini, insya allah Rabu depan akan saya post FF baru " FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF"**

 **Semoga FF itu juga bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :)**

 **Sekali lagi, selalu thx thx a lot buat semua dukungan, saran, masukan, pujian, semangat, dan review2nya :)**

 **See u all in my other ff :) saranghae~ :***

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : here endingnya hab semoga suka ya :)**

 **Arvhy : saya mabok teori XD iya full 7 kok :) dgr2 katanya gitu, tp saya buat penalaran versi saya sendiri masalah sepatu di ending ff ini wkwkw XD WADUH BAVER XD BAPER TANGGO/? XD wkwkw karakter jin disini dewasa bgt ya? sesuai usia/? XD here ya endingnya :)**

 **iPSyuu : lah kan emang pake sikat gigi (tapi di mv scene making baru dia meperin odol dari giginya ke tangan yoongi pake jari dia XD) iya adegan hansung sedih bgt itu :( btw, selamat, ini ff happy ending :) kaga jd sedih kan? :)**

 **Vi Jiminnie : jadi terhura baca pujiannya :) kamu baper berarti saya sukses ngetik alurnya wkwkw :) here endingnya :) sweet kan? :) as sweet as you :)**

 **Avijunhobie : waduh jangan mewek dong :( saya jd pingin ikutan nangis nih kan jadinya #halah XD hayo, kok bs udah tamat aja? wkwkw XD sibuk bgt ya vi? semangat! :) hehehe happy ending sesuai tebakanmu :) semoga suka endingnya ya :) iya jin dewasa (bahasa lain dari TUA) wkwkw XD WHOAAAA TERHURA BACA PUJIANNYA :) thx vi! :)**

 **ghaldamyk : alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka :) salam kenal ya btw, seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca :)**


	6. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **khaliza19 : widiiih keren tuh, baca ff ini sambil dgrin mp3 spring day, berasa bgt ya persahabatannya? saya aja pas ngetik ff ini sambil ngulang2 mp3 spring day biar feelingnya nyampe ke readers :)**

 **Habibahjeon : masa sih ff ini ditunggu2? eciye terhura :) iya nih end :) sweet ya persahabatannya? :)**

 **Arvhy : AYO MARAHIN AUTHORNYA KENAPA DIBIKIN END #lah XD waduh baper wkwkw sweet bgt ya brotherhoodnya? :) tua bener 25 XD wkwkw ini teori sepatu diiket dari persepsi saya makanya kepikiran bikin endingnya begini XD**

 **aya anezaki : saya nyaris jarang bikin sad ending masa XD gagal mulu :(**

 **Axrine Scott : kaktus? saya kaktus? wkwkw :) iya kasian sepatunya, gpp lah ntar juga dibeliin taehyung buat kado ultah taun ini/? XD**

 **JinYesung : jin yg dewasa dan jin yg terluka wkwkw XD wkwkw magnae line emang tiada tandingannya ya kalo udah bertiga ngaka apalagi di RUN! BTS ep 13 ngakak liat team magnae line wkwkw XD ah jadi kaga sabar nunggu RUN! BTS ep 14 nya penasaran spy nya siapa XD iya jin lg dewasa bgt disini ya? :) thx a lot for liking this ff :)**

 **Vi Jiminnie : asik ada yg baper :) thx a lot bgt loh vi udah suka sama ff ini :) endingnya suka? alhamdulillah :) u too, fighting! :)**

 **Freybii23 : SINI ATUHLAH PELUK DULU BII SAYANG {} MATA SAYA BERKACA-KACA BACA PUJIANMU DI REVIEW :* alhamdulillah bisa nyambung ya, saya berusaha nyambung2in eh untung jadinya lumayan nyambung kaga aneh2 bgt gt :) anti mainstream whoaaaaa sini2 peluk lg terhura bgt tau baca reviewmu {} sweet ending ya? sementara byk teori rumit yg beredar seputar ini MV, entah kenapa yg ada di benak saya ttg masalah teori sepatu yg digantung justru ya yg saya ketik disini wkwkw menggambarkan kesatuan mereka XD simple minded bgt ya saya? ketauan kaga mau mikir yg berat2 XD big love for u too, bii-chan :***

 **jiyoo13 : big thx to jiyoo too for liking this ff :) sekuel? belom kepikiran WKWKW XD**

 **Avijunhobie : WKWKW THX THX THX SUPER THX A LOT PUJIANNYA AVI {} SINI MUMUMUMU DULU :* #abaikan XD hopemin yg dulu saya post udah pernah baca belum ya? yang preman2 itu... MY PERFECT DANGEROUS MAN - HopeMin FF.. udah baca? sama yang JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin juga udah baca ya? iya deh kapan2 kalo ada ide lg coba saya buatin hopemin :) requestnya saya tampung dulu ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka tan :) wkwk kalo saya dari pertama liat mv spring day trus jimin gantungin sepatu di pohon trus semua member pelukan natap pohon itu, saya langsung kepikiran klo sepatu itu gambarin kesatuan persahabatan mereka bertujuh makanya saya langsung nemu ide bikin ff ini wkwkw XD alhamdulillah ada yg suka gambaran saya ttg MV Spring Day di ff ini :) saya kira saya bakalan dibash karena endingnya aneh/? XD**

 **jungkookjeon8191 : salam kenal 8191/? :) seems ini pertama kali km review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) thx jg udah suka sama ff ini :)**

* * *

 **ALHAMDULILLAH PADA SUKA SAMA ENDING FF INI :)**

 **Sementara teori MV bertebaran, otak saya malah nangkepnya itu sepatu digantung satu pasang ya melambangkan kesatuan persahabatan Bangtan makanya saya keinspirasi ngetik FF ini :)**

 **Maapkeun kalo saya terlalu simple minded, ketauan bgt ya saya males mikir yg berat2? wkwkw NYERAH DAH POKOKNYA SAYA SAMA SEMUA TEORI BTS YG BEREDAR XD**

 **BTW CUMA MAU BILANG, NGAKAK LIAT RUN! BTS EP 12, KOK BISA2NYA NAMJOON SAMA JUNGKOOK JADI DETEKTIF SEMENTARA SAYA LAGI GARAP** **"MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE" KAN MEREKA BERDUA EMANG JADI DETEKTIF WKWKW XD  
**

 **NGAKAK JUGA LIAT RUN! BTS EP 13, ITU MAGNAE LINE ADA2 AJA KELAKUANNYA... JD PENASARAN SPY NYA SIAPA SEBENERNYA WAKS XD**


End file.
